Jaded
by Kitten667
Summary: This story is set after TWC. Jade and Beck are broken up, but when Jade's life is in danger Beck saves her, but what happens to him when he does? Major Bade, some Cabbie. Tori is the bad guy, sorry. :( Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I know it's short, so sorry :( I do not own Victorious (Sadly) and I promise to update soon.

Beck's P.O.V.

It had been a week since the card game. The fateful night that Jade and I broke up. It's been the worst week of my life. Worse than when my pet hamster died, worse than when I got a D in math. I didn't know how to function with out Jade. I guess I never realized how much i needed Jade. She was my everything, and seeing her at school was hell. We had a weekend to figure things out, but Jade never called, texted, or tried to contact me. She must have really been upset. On Monday it was horrible seeing her. Her blue eyes were red and she wasn't wearing make up and her hair was straight, her natural style. She seemed paler than usual and her eyes seemed moist.

When she made eye contact with me she started to tear up and I saw Cat rush her into the girls bathroom. I was so worried about Jade, I was worried she had started cutting again. She had been cutting when I first met her, but she said that when we started dating she didn't have a reason to any more. Now that I was gone she had plenty reason. I prayed that she wouldn't cut or do something stupid. I turned back to Andre and he frowned. "Let's go to class." He said putting a hand on my shoulder and leading me into class.

I wasn't sure where to sit, I always sat next to Jade. I ended up next to Robby, weird, and found myself staring at Jade's empty chair. As the bell rang Jade and Cat entered the room and Cat sat in my usual seat next to Jade, who seemed to have calmed down.

Class was awkward but we made it through. At lunch Cat and Jade sat at a different table, as well as Andre, who was Jade's only male friend except me, but I guess I didn't count any more. I noticed Jade wasn't eating, and that concerned me. She had eating disorders before, and I didn't want that again. I was so worried about her, and I knew I still had feelings for her, but I was scared she would push me away like before.

I turned back to my friends and picked at my lunch. No one spoke much, everything was really awkward. The day went on and I was starting to realize how much I needed Jade, how much she tied into my life. Everything I did reminded me of Jade, we'd been together for three years already, and I didn't realize what life was like with out her.

She looked out the window all of class, seemingly not paying attention to Sikowitz at all. I knew she cared about school, most people assumed she didn't, and she always got A's or B's. This sulky attitude was not my Jade, because she wasn't _my_ Jade any more.

By the end of the school day I was ready to appologize to Jade and beg her to take me back. I walked over to her locker but she was gone before I could get there. I knew her home life wasn't the best and didn't want to go over their either. I'd make sure to talk to her tomorrow, if I got the chance.

I grabbed everything I needed from my locker and followed the other students outside, it was only Monday and I already wanted it to be Friday. I put my Pear Phone on 'Do Not Disturb' and made sure only Jade could text or call, just in case, and drove out of the parking lot.

I didn't want to go home yet so I drove in the opposite direction. Everything I passed reminded me of Jade. The Dairy Queen was where we would hang out in the summer, Mint Chocolate Chip was her favorite. The lake was where we first started dating, she pushed my current girlfriend into the water and kissed me. The hill was where we'd lay and watch the stars, or have picnics. Everything reminded me of Jade.


	2. Falling Scissors

Jade P.O.V.

As I walked into school the next day I could feel my stomach churn, my palms get sweaty, and my heart start to speed up. I miss Beck, but I won't let anyone know. The day seems to go by in slow motion now, I can't seem to focus and when any of my teachers call on me, I don't know what to say. In Sikowitz's class he made Beck and André do a skit, and I could only look out the window, because if I looked at Beck I would only be able to look at him, and break down. I left class in a hurry, but Sikowitz stopped me. I groaned and turned around.

"What?" I asked tapping my fingers on my arm irritably. Sikowitz narrowed his eyes and stared at me.

"Just because you and Beck broke up doesn't mean you can slack off." He said crossing his arms. I glared at him before turning away.

"I'm trying.." I say before storming out the door. It's not a lie, I'm trying but I feel really light-headed and dizzy lately.

When I get to lunch I see that Cat is sitting with the others so I take my lunch and sit next to her and Robby, as far from Beck as possible. I only stare at my plate as the conversation dies down. There's an awkward silence at the table and I look up to see everyone staring at me.

"What." I demand crossing my arms. I glare at all of them, except Beck as I avert his gaze, daring them to be the first to speak.

"What did Sikowitz want to talk to you about?" Tori asked curiously, what and idiot. Her perky peppy personality really bothers me. And so does the fact that she's sitting next to Beck.

"Nothing, just my class work." I said turning to get up and throw away my food. I haven't been very hungry lately and especially now I am not.

"What are you doing? You haven't eaten any of your lunch?" Tori asks furrowing her brows. She really has no idea when to shut up.

"I'm not hungry." I say standing up and willing Tori to shut up with my eyes.

"Are you anorexic? You know you can di-" Robby doesn't get to finish his sentence because I pour my tray of food on his head and walk away. I can feel everyone's eyes on me but I keep my chin held high until I get to the Janitor's Closet. _The_ Jade West does not cry...in public.

I lock myself in the Janitor's closet, like usual, and start to cry. Robby was right. Ever since Beck and I broke up I haven't been eating, and I've cut. It's really bad, there's a maze red marks on my upper arm, hips, ribs, and thighs. Beck was my reason for loving myself, I didn't need to hurt myself any more because he loved me. And now he didn't. I heard a knocking on the door and yelled go away.

"Jade, it's me Cat. Can I come in?" She asked sweetly. I crawl over to the door and open it, letting the small red-head in. Her face holds its usual perk, but I can also see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Jade, you should spend the night at my house tonight, I don't want you to be alone." She says hugging me. I hug her back, which is rare, and nod. "Okay.. thanks Cat." I say slowly standing up and following her out into the hall.

I go to my next class, another acting class with Beck, and Beck and a girl Lily have to do a scene. I stare at their feet until I hear a line I will never forget.

"Kiss me!" Lily says grabbing Beck's face and leaning in. I understand that he has to kiss her for this scene, but the kiss lasts a lot longer than needed. When they pull away everyone claps and whistles. I stand up, and the bell rings. I storm out of class and to my locker. I throw my books in there and grab the things I need. I slam my locker so hard a pair of scissors falls out of the door. I growl and stab the scissors violently into my locker again. I look over to find Kat when I see Beck walking towards me.

"Jade-" "Jadey!" Beck calls to me first but Kat over yells him. I pretend not to hear him and smile at Kat.

"Let's go." I say walking quickly to my car. Normally Kat gets rides from Robby but since the break up it's been decided I will drive Kat to school, Kat didn't want me to be lonely.

When we arrive at her house I can't help but feel better, Mrs. Valentine is probably the sweetest person I've ever met, and Mr. Valentine is pretty nice too. They both agreed I could stay as long as I liked, even if that meant until Graduation. They knew my mother had abandoned me when I was young, and that my father was always away on business, but they didn't know he abused me.

"C'mon Jadey, let's get you unpacked." Kat's voice broke me from my thoughts and I nodded. We had made a quick stop by my house to pick up a few things, I figured I would stay at Kat's a lot, but I would go home sometimes. Most of my stuff was at Beck's, but I wasn't about to go get them.

After I'd unpacked my small bag into the Valentine's guest room, I headed downstairs for dinner. I loved being at Kat's house, growing up with out a real family I'd always loved to be here, they were so nice, and they had the perfect family, besides Kat's brother, who was in a 'special hospital'.

After dinner Kat and I laid in her bed to watch a movie, Despicable Me, and even though it was a kids movie, it was kinda funny. I told Kat I was going to bed at 10, and walked across the hall to my room. I changed into pj's and laid in my bed.

I tossed and turned, but the image of Lily and Beck was branded into my brain. I let the tears roll down my cheeks, watching them land on the pillow case. I got up from bed and grabbed my scissors, they were red, and besides this break up, I hadn't used them since Beck and I's last break up. I grabbed some tissues from my bedside and rolled up my shirt. I slowly dragged the blade across my ribs, letting the crimson droplets reach my waist before wiping them.

I did this twice more before cleaning up and falling back into bed and blacking out into the world of sleep.


	3. Promises

Hello FanFictioners :) 2 Reviews isn't bad considering the first chapter was laaaame. Sorry 'bout that. This one should make up for it though. Serious question though, should Tori be the big bad s-l-u-t, or should she and Jade be friends? And I realized I spelled Cat with a K...

Beck's P.O.V.

After Jade had left with Cat, without talking to me, I had mentally cursed myself. This was our longest break up, out of the only two, and I didn't want it to be permanent. I didn't text or call because I didn't want to interrupt her time with Cat. I vowed that tomorrow, no matter what it took, we would talk.

As soon as I parked my car in the lot I spotted Jade. I practically sprinted into school after her.

"Jade." I said walking up to her locker. She turned from talking to Cat and narrowed her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"What?" She said coolly as she slammed her locker. Even glaring at me I could see the sorrow in her eyes. I felt so bad I almost forgot what I wanted to talk about.

"We need to talk." I said grabbing her elbow and dragging her along. I heard her wince and I thought I might be pulling to hard. I shut the door behind us and stood in front of the door so she couldn't run.

"_We_ don't _need_ to talk." She said crossing her arms defensively. I brought her closer to me and looked deep into her eyes. I noticed her staring at my lips, and I at hers. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I couldn't until I knew for sure if she was harming herself. I tore my gaze away from her full lips and yanked up her sleeve.

"Jadelyn.." I gasped using her full name, which I never did unless I was mad, teasing her, or telling her I loved her. Right now I was mad. Her eyes flickered from me to the floor. Jade fumbled trying to make words but I interrupted her.

"Where else. Show me." I demanded narrowing my eyes. I was furious with her. She lifted her shirt to show me her hips and ribs. She also mentioned some on her thighs. The angry red marks were every where. And I noticed some very fresh ones, the blood barely dried. Normally I would have kissed them, made them all better, but right now I was to upset myself.

"You promised me you wouldn't do it again." I said, my voice cracking. I felt tears brim my eyes, every time she hurt herself, she hurt me too.

"Well we broke up. You broke your promise, I broke mine." She said wiping a stray tear from her eyes and storming out. I was too upset to stop her.

The day passed by so slow, it was torture. Every class we had together she purposely sat as far from me as possible. I had meant to beg her to forgive me today, to take me back. All I had done was push her away. I didn't know if she was staying at Cat's or at her parents. If I saw her leave with Cat I'd text Cat and tell her what Jade was doing.

"Hey Beck." Tori said sitting down next to me. I nodded a greeting but didn't really notice her presence, my mind was on Jade. Did she think about me? Did she glance at me? Did she miss me? Why did she cut? Was it because of me? Was it really because I broke my promise?

I felt like it was all my fault.

And it was.

Every minute that went by I was watching Jade. How much did she hurt? Would she take me back? I'd have to do something very special.

When was the last time I'd done something special for her? I hadn't called her until 2 o'clock on her last birthday.

I was ripped from my thoughts as Tori tapped my shoulder. I looked over and raised my brows.

"Yes?" I asked unenthusiastically. Tori noticed my mood and sighed.

"Want to go to Nozu tonight? It'll cheer you up." She said poking my shoulder. I really didn't want to go out tonight, I wanted to fix things with Jade, and hanging out with Tori wouldn't help the cause. But maybe I could ask Tori to help me? Tori and Jade didn't always get along, but as my friend Tori might help me.

"I guess." I said turning my attention back to Sikowitz's rambling.

SO if Tori is to be the villainess then she will give Beck bad advice and try to make the moves on him, if she and Jade are gonna end up being friends, she might just have a surprise for both of them.. :D Reviews give me motivation and inspiration! xoxo


	4. Guess Who?

(Hello my dear readers! So at the end of this chapter there will be some questions and who ever gets them all right gets cookies! {Virtual ones of course} So guess what! This nice man named Con R. Tist sold me Victorious! Yay!)

Jade P.O.V.

When the day finally ended I was so glad to go home. I never wanted to be home, but since my dad was out-of-town I didn't mind. I didn't see Beck or Tori as I left, which was good and bad. Good because they both really annoyed me now, but bad because I didn't want them together. Not because I had feelings for Beck or anything...no.

As soon as I got home I undressed and put sweatpants and a tank top on. I plop down on my bed and stare at the ceiling, deciding what to do. I sit up and reach over to my desk to grab my lap top. I go on to my Slap page and check out other people's pages and make some posts on my own. I aimlessly stay on The Slap for an hour or so until I see a picture of Tori and Beck at Nozu. Together. Their hands are touching and their both laughing. I bite my lip and shut my lap top off and hurriedly get dressed.

When I arrive at Nozu I have no idea what my actual plan is. To scare them? Sure, that sounds good. I grab my purse and straighten my black top before getting out of my car and striding into Nozu.

* * *

Beck P.O.V.

Going to Nozu with Tori actually wasn't a bad idea. I actually cheered up, a little bit. After we ordered I turned to Tori and sighed.

"I need help." I said running my hands through my hair nervously.

"With what?" Tori asked looking up at me and smiling.

"With Jade. I want her back." I said frowning and tapping my foot against the floor.

"Oh, alright." Tori said unenthusiastically. Maybe because she didn't want me to dwell on her, or because maybe she thought we weren't good together.

"You should give her some space, she needs time to think. You trying to make it up to her will push her away." She said grinning as she sipped her water. Her advice confused me, but she was a girl so she probably knew better than me.

* * *

We had gotten half way through our meal when the door slammed open and everyone turned to look.

It was Jade.

"Hi...Jade..." I said my palms getting all sweaty. I hadn't wanted her to know I was hanging out with Tori, I didn't want to give her the impression we were dating or something.

"Hello Beck. Hello T-whore-I." She snapped walking towards us. She was mad. So mad. I felt so stupid, I guess I should have explained this to her? Or at least have Cat distract her.

"I see you've already moved on." She said looking at Tori with a glare so hateful I thought Tori might explode.

"Jade, it's not what it l-"

"Save it Beck. I honestly don't care any more. If you can move on so can I." She said walking towards the door. Suddenly she grabbed a guy about my age from his seat and handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. What. The. Hell. She turned and winked me before turning away.

"Bye Beck." She called as she slammed the door behind her. I got up from my seat and walked towards the boy.

"Do not think of calling her. I will personally break everyone of your fingers." I growled before crumpling up the paper and turning and walking back to Tori.

* * *

I finally figured out how to separate Paragraphs! Yay me! Here are the questions:

1. Who took and posted the picture of Beck and Tori

2. Will Beck follow Tori's bad advice?

3. Isn't jealous Beck so cute? ^_^

Make sure to review with answers! The next chapter will be up in a few minutes..hehe


	5. Staircase to Heaven

Jade P.O.V.

As soon as I got in my car and started the engine I broke down. How could he already move on? Especially to Tori? She was nothing like me, but maybe that's what he wanted. Maybe I really was a horrible girlfriend. Maybe, just maybe, he really was better with out me.

I drove around for a while, just wanting to drive. It was almost midnight when I decided to go home.

I parked my car in the drive and noticed my dads car in the drive. That was bad. I slowly got out of my car and wiped my eyes, never would he see me cry. I opened the door handle quietly and tiptoed in. I didn't see him anywhere, thank God.

I made it all the way up the stairs when I felt someone tug my arm. I whirled around and frowned.

"Hi daddy. I was goin-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because his hand whipped across my cheek, and my face hit the wall. It felt like my jaw had shattered.

"Jadelyn, how many times do I have to remind you to do the chores. And where were you? You should've been home to greet me. And dinner isn't ready. Who do you think you are?" My dad growled as he yanked me towards him. His eyes bore into mine, and I could see the hate. Ever since my mother left him everything was my fault.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you!" I whimpered raising my hands in defeat. He shoved me down the steps, my body hitting each step hard. He slowly walked down the steps, and I knew what was coming.

"You're just like your damn mother. Can't do anything right." He said picking me up. He shoved my face against the wall. Again. And again. And again. And again.

I had no idea why he was so mad today, but I knew this wasn't the end. I could feels bruises and cuts forming on my back and legs. And my face was bleeding and bruising like crazy. I lay there, fighting back tears and trying to inspect my bruises as he walked into the other room. I knew what was next. He had only used the cane on me once, when I was 14 and broke one of his bottles of Brandy.

"You messed up my business meeting. I was supposed to stay for another week, but when you called me last week vomiting, my assistant heard and made me come make sure you weren't too sick. You can't be sick if you're well enough to go out." He spat raising the cane. I felt it smack against my ribs and let out a cry. He then hit my legs, arms, chest, and ribs again.

"You cut yourself still? So you like the pain. I can give you pain Jadelyn!" He laughed whipping the cane hard at my ribs, and I felt the cane rip into my ribs. I screamed, and screamed. He tore off my leather jacket and sneered.

"Damn Jadelyn! You even managed to ruin my cane! Why are you such a fuck up!" He yelled ripping it out and then smacking my head with it. And then the light faded to blackness.

* * *

When I woke up sunlight was streaming in through the windows. I lifted my head to check the clock, 7 a.m. my dad must have gone back to work already. I leaned against the wall and started crying. Everything hurt, and there was a pool of blood on the floor, that was still bleeding. I had no idea what I looked like. I decided to go upstairs and inspect myself. I tried to stand but I screamed in pain. It felt like something was stuck in my back.

I slowly, and very painfully, crawled up the steps to my room. I shut the door behind me and crawled to my bed. I checked the phone on my night stand, it was already 8 a.m. It took me an hour to get up the fucking stairs. I lifted myself up and cried. I was in so much pain. The beating had never been this bad. I slowly undressed myself, cringing at every movement. When I was finally in a bra and underwear I turned to look at myself.

Oh God.

* * *

When I woke again it was already 12. Why was I passing out for so long? When I sat back up I saw that my bed was soaked in blood, probably the reason I kept passing out. I had no idea where the blood was coming from. I had already inspected my legs so I moved on to my stomach. I had a big bruise and I saw my rib sticking out. My rib, was halfway out of my chest.

That's where the blood was coming from. I could tell a few of my other ribs were broken too. One of my ribs felt like it was pushing up, towards my heart.

This was so not good. I turned to face my mirror and started crying, no, sobbing.

My nose was snapped towards the right, I had a large cut on my cheek, my jaw looked and felt broken, and I had a big bruise on my forehead. I felt a large bump and some more blood on my temple.

I slowly realized if I didn't get help soon, I would die.

I crawled across my bed, screaming as the rib pulled out more, and grabbed my phone. I went to my previous calls and hit the last person's number I had called.

It wasn't until they answered that I realized who it was.

"Jade?" The voice I loved most answered.

"Beck. I need yo-" And then I passed out.

* * *

Omg this is definitely my favorite chapter so far! So much drama! If I get 5 reviews I will post another chapter tomorrow ;D Question time!

1. Will Beck get there in time?

2. What will happen to Mr. West?

3. Will Jade and Beck get back together in the hospital? Or will something stop them?

O.o Review!


	6. B25

I know I lied about updating, please don't be mad . But it's here now! Get ready for fluff!

* * *

Beck P.O.V.

_"Beck. I need yo-"_

And then the phone hit the floor.

"Jade! Jade! Jade, please!" I yelled trying to get her to answer. She didn't.

I hung up the phone and jumped up from the lunch table.

"Beck what's wrong?" Tori asked grabbing my arm.

"I have to go." I said pulling my arm away and running inside to get my bag from my locker.

* * *

I drove so recklessly I probably broke a couple of laws, but Jade was in trouble.

I didn't know what was wrong, did she just need me? Or had she hurt herself? Or was it her father?

As soon as I pulled in her drive I shut off the car and ran to the door.

It was locked.

I pulled out my key chain and found my extra key. I fumbled to open the door but when I did I rushed inside and looked around.

"Jade! Jade!" I called, I didn't see her anywhere.

Then I saw the blood.

There was a huge pool at the bottom of the stairs, I knew her dad must have done it, there was no way she could have hurt herself that much.

The blood went up the steps, and into her closed bedroom door. I didn't bother with the handle and kicked it down, not wasting time.

And there was Jade. Beautiful, Smart, Funny, Intimidating, Loving Jade.

Her black bed-sheet was soaked with crimson blood, Jade's body lay at an awkward angle, and her stomach had something jabbed into it.

I ran towards her bed side and checked her pulse. It was faint. I inspected her gain, and noticed that her rib was sticking out.

I gagged and looked away. My poor Jade.

* * *

The ambulance came quick, but to me it felt like forever.

I called Cat, she was Jade's closest friend, and André too.

The whole way to the hospital I cried, even when the police were trying to ask me questions about what happened I couldn't stop the tears.

Jade and her neighbors had made complaints against Mr. West before, so the cops didn't have any trouble believing my story.

I paced the waiting room as they left and I waited for the doctors to tell me how Jade was.

* * *

I had paced for probably 15 minutes when Cat and André showed up.

"Becky!" Cat called as she ran up to me. Normally that would bother me, but now I didn't care.

"Hey man, I'm so sorry." André said patting my shoulder.

Cat hugged me as the tears starting falling again, I just couldn't help it. Grown men shouldn't cry, but now I felt like a baby.

We ended up sitting down as I told them about Mr. West's history and how I had found Jade.

I had just finished explaining when the doctor walked in. "Jade West's family?" He called looking around. The three of us stood up and walked towards him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kane. You are?" The doctor said extending a hand to shake.

"I'm Cat, this is André. We're Jade's friends. This is her boyfriend Beck." Cat introduced before we could do it ourselves. _Boyfriend?_ We had broken up, but I guess it would be weird to introduce myself as the ex.

"Where are the parents?" Dr. Kane asked curiously. "I can only let family know her condition." He explained.

"Her _parents _did that to her." I snapped glaring at the doctor. He gaped and nodded.

"Right, right. Jade had surgery to put her rib back in, we tried to straighten her broken ribs and make sure they were stable. She has a broken jaw and cheek bone. She also has stitches in her head, she lost a lot of blood so she is in a coma. We can't tell for sure if or when she will wake up, I'm sorry. You can come in the room now, just let the nurses do there work." He said patting my hand before walking away.

"_If_ she wakes up?!" I exclaimed turning to my friends. Cat's eyes teared up and I thought I saw Andre's eyes water too.

"Let's go see Jadey.." Cat whimpered taking mine and Andre's hands to lead us to room B25.

* * *

The walls were plain white, everything was. Jade had tubes hooked up everywhere, I was afraid to touch her in fear of yanking one. I sat down in a chair and pulled it up to Jade's bedside. I gently took her hand and kissed it, her skin was still soft and warm. Cat and André sat on the other side of the bed and Cat held Jade's other hand.

"Be strong Jadey...I need you, Beck needs you, André needs you. We all need you." Cat said laying her face on Jade's bed sheets as she sobbed. André stroked her back and let a tear roll down his cheek as well. I pressed my face to Jade's hand and let my tears soak it.

"I love you Jade, please wake up." I whispered between sobs. André stood up and went out in the hall pulling out his phone. I figured he wanted to call the others to let them know. I leaned up to Jade's faced and kissed her softly, barely touching her lips. Had she been awake she would have slapped me, but if it was the last kiss I got then so be it.

* * *

I must have drifted up and I don't know how much time passed but soon Cat was sitting in Robbie's lap sobbing into his shirt, and Tori and Ander were arguing quietly by the door. I sipped my cold coffee and stood up, stretching as I walked towards the two.

"What's up?" I asked looking curiously at the two.

"Nothing." They said at the same time. Tori said it sweetly while André said it quite angrily while looking at Tori.

"When did you all get here?" I asked scratching my head.

"Only five minutes ago. Sikowitz, Lane, and a few others are here too." Tori said patting down my hair. I could swear I saw André glare at her. What was up with these two.

"Oh, okay. I'll go see them and tell them to come in one at a time." I said shaking off their weirdness.

* * *

It was weird seeing teachers and even other students come in and visit an unconscious Jade. I hate to say it, but I didn't know so many people liked Jade. I knew they were scared of her, but maybe they respected her too.

After most of them had left I returned to my seat next to Jade's bed. I held her hand softly as the group finally came back in.

"It's almost time to go, visiting ends at 10." Tori said patting my shoulder. I looked up at her and the gang with pleading eyes.

"But..what if she wakes up?" I said looking down at her closed eyes.

"The Doc will call you." André said reassuringly. I sighed and shook my head.

"No way am I leaving her. Can you ask Lane and Sikowitz if it's okay to do my school work here? I'll get it done." I said biting my lip nervously.

Robbie and the others exchanged a glance before shrugging.

"We'll ask. Take care." Robbie said nodding before giving me a hug, the others followed suite and Robbie and Cat left first, followed by André.

"If you need me, just call." Tori said hugging me. I nodded and never looked away from Jade.

* * *

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice sounded and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see an older nurse looking down at me.

"Visiting hours end at 10 hun." She said smiling sadly. I looked up at her with pleading eyes and frowned.

"But...Can't I please stay?" I begged not wanting to leave Jade alone. The nurse let out a sigh and checked her watch.

"Well, it's already 10:30 so sure." She said smiling and walking out.

I kissed Jade's forehead one more time before I pulled a few chairs together and laid across them and settled down to sleep.

* * *

Aweeeeee isn't Beck so cute! So my lovelies, review or PM me with ideas on what should get these two love birds back together ;D

11 Reviews! Yay! I literally jumpde up and down, virtual cookies for all of you!

xoxo Kitten


	7. Cold Coffee And Emails

This is gonna be from Cat's perspective! Woohoo! Get ready for crazy Cat thoughts ;D

* * *

Cat P.O.V.

Brown.

That was the color of my hair now. Normally Jade and I would dye our hair together, a girl thing. But since the break up Jade and I haven't died our hair. My red's started to fade to brown, my natural color. It kinda reminds me of chocolate, and Jadey yelled at me for trying to eat it, so that's why I dyed it. And it's bright, like a crayon!

Sikowitz and Laine agreed that Beck could stay with Jade, and do his class work there. I feel bad for Becky, the break up really hurt him, but this really got to him. I had known about Jadey's meanie dad, but I didn't know it was this bad. I know I feel guilty about not doing something sooner, I can't imagine how Becky feels.

Everyone's been going to see Jadey after school, it's become our new thing. Tori doesn't go with us though, she normally comes later and leaves earlier. I know Tori hates Jade, and I also know she likes Beck. Everyone thinks I'm an airhead, but I can take a hint, and Tori's dropping them like flies.

* * *

Going to see Beck and Jade is really sad. Beck looks like a lost puppy, waiting for Jade to wake up. What really makes me cry is that Beck keeps buying coffee, and when it gets cold, he drinks it or gives it away. I asked him why and he said "Because Jade always wakes up with coffee, and when she wakes up I can't giver her a cold one." I cried right then and there.

If Jade doesn't wake up...I don 't know what we'll do. It's already been almost a week, the doctors say she's getting better, but they don't know for sure.

Today when I showed up he was just gulping down what I figured was a cold coffee. I handed him a hot one and smiled as I sat down. He some what smiled and set the coffee on the counter.

"Thanks Cat, you know how Jade loves her coffee..." He says as he's holding her lifeless hand. Their relationship is too perfect. What most people don't realize is most of their fighting is fake, they hate the attention of being the 'perfect couple' so they put on a show. It also keeps Jade's reputation intact. But when the two really do fight, it's bad. It doesn't just upset them, it upsets all of us (except Tori of course). Another thing other people don't know, is how sweet Jade is. To me and Beck she's actually really nice, most of the time.

* * *

Seeing my strong, best friend, pretty much sister, lying there, not moving, it's heart breaking. I wonder if her father even knows, or cares. I hate him so much. I turn and look at Beck, knowing what I have to say.

"Beck, we have to press charges." I blurt breaking the silence. He looks at me with wide brown eyes, question written all over his face.

"What?" He asks tilting his head, just like a dog!

"We have to press charges against Mr. West." I say taking his free hand. He looks me in the eyes and frowns, but slowly nods.

"O-okay. When should we..do that?" He asks looking back at Jade sadly. I feel my heart aching as I watch him, so desperately in love.

"I can go down to the station now. I'll try and find the cops you gave your statement too." I say standing up. I kiss his cheek before walking out the door. I almost bump into Robbie and smile.

"Hey Robbie, I was just going down to the Police Station. Wanna come?" I ask, he looks quite concerned but nods.

"Yeah, sure. But Cat, I wanted to ask you something...Will you go o-" Uh oh. I know what's coming.

"NO!" I yell using my best Jade voice. Robbie jumps and I see the hurt in his eyes.

"I mean, yes, but not now. I want to start dating when Jadey wakes up." I say pleading him with my eyes.

"Okay. But Cat, Jade might not wake up. You heard the doctors..." He says taking my hand. I frown and look down the hall.

"I know. But Jadey's strong. She can make it." Robbie smiles and kisses my forehead. I feel a pink blush creep up my cheeks. I love pink!

"C'mon Kitty Cat. Let's go take care of Jade's bully of a father." He says leading me by my hand down the hall.

* * *

Within two hours the police have a warrant for Earl West's arrest. Haha, that rhymed. The police lady said he had left the state, but that they would find him and make him pay for hurting Jadey.

No one knows yet, but I've been trying to find Jade's mom. It's been really hard, but I think I may have found her. After Robbie and I get dinner, at some Italian restaurant that's really good (Even though Robbie gets a noodle up his nose), he drops me off at my house and I rush upstairs.

I fling open my laptop and open a new email, addressed to who I think is Jadey's mommy.

"_Hello, Mrs. Sandra Howe._

_My name is Caterina, but you can call me Cat._

_I'm emailing you regarding my friend, Jadelyn West. I believe you may be her mother, but I'm not sure. If you aren't, I'm sorry for bothering you. But if you are, Jade really needs you. Her father put her in the hospital, and she might not wake up from her coma. _

_Please, if you are Jade's mommy, please come see her at California State Hospital._

_Love, Cat Valentine"_

I wait for an hour or so, but no one replies. I eventually drift off to sleep, disappointed with the out come. I was really hoping to find Jadey's mom.

* * *

When I wake up, it's early, not time for school yet. I fell asleep around 10, and it's 6:30 now. I don't have to get ready until 7. I open my laptop and notice I have an email, my heart skips a beat.

I quickly open it and see it's from Sandra, I _eep_ with joy and read it.

_"Hello Cat, _

_This is Sandra. I don't know how you managed to find me, but yes, I am Jadelyn's mom. _

_I've been trying to see her for a while now, but I haven't been able to. I have a lot of explaining to do to her._

_I am so glad you told me, I left because of Earl's abuse. I never thought he would ever hurt Jadelyn._

_I'm purchasing my plane ticket now, see you soon Cat."_

I squeal and quickly reply with the address and room number, as well as my number. I'm so excited!

I giggle as I get ready, I might as well tell Beck and everyone else today. I hope they'll be as happy as I am.

And maybe Jade will wake up for her mom, just maybe.

* * *

Hello my lovelies! Thanks for all the reviews and support :) If I get 18 reviews I'll update asap. ;D Remember to review or PM me with ideas for Bade's Reunion! 3 xoxo Kitten


	8. Mommy (Edit)

So Jade's mom's coming to town, there's some Cabbie, and Tori comes up with an evil plan. This chapter will switch from Cat and Beck's point of view probably..Thank you for all your support guys :)

iamsofreakinbored:She didn't, trust me, Jade's mom is pretty cool.

ScottyBgood: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter.

badeforever640: Thanks, and here you go! Hope you like it.

* * *

Cat P.O.V.

I'd been texting Jade's mom all day, she said her plane would arrive at 4 p.m. and I was really excited. I had told the gang to be at the hospital before 4, telling them I had a surprise. I was proud of myself for not telling anyone about Jade's mom.

School was hard for me still, with out Jade it was lonely. I didn't have Beck here, Tori was so fake, André was more of Jade's friend than mine, and Robbie and I were trying to test our relationship before we actually started dating. I was glad Robbie had sold Rex, he really bothered everyone, and he said mean things to me too. With out Rex, Robbie was actually sweeter and less nerdish.

Besides the fact of me being lonely, there were some other complications too. People were talking about Jade, and not in a good way. Most people were sympathetic, and said really nice things about her, but a lot of girls were talking about how..if she..died...how long it would be until Beck started dating again. I actually slapped two of them. I knew if something did happen to Jade, it would be years before Beck moved on.

I skipped out of my last class with purpose. I placed my books in my locker and grabbed my bag before running out to Robbie's car excitedly. I was there way before he was and tapped my foot impatiently. When he finally showed up and unlocked the car I swung open the door, almost clipping the car next to us, and jumped in my seat.

"Hurry Robbie!" I said bouncing in my seat and buckling my seat belt. He laughed and got in the car, too slow for my liking.

"What's the rush?" He asked starting the car. I giggled shook my head.

"I can't tell you. Now let's go see Jadey!" I said clapping my hands.

* * *

Beck P.O.V.

It'd been a long day.

It started with me spilling coffee on myself (at least it was cold), then Jade's heart monitor went crazy and the doctors made me leave so they could check her out, then after I was finally allowed back in the room the doctor told me she was slowly waking up but her other injuries were looking worse.

I was glad when Cat and Robbie walked in, I was hoping they could cheer me up. Cat's hair wasn't red any more, which was really weird. I liked her brown hair, but I was used to Cat's bright hair, to match her personality.

"Hey Beck!" Cat and Robbie greeted as they sat down across the room. Cat seemed to happy to just be visiting Jade.

"Is there something I don't know?" I asked accusingly. Since Jade's been in the hospital I think Cat's smiled maybe twice. She's all smiles now.

"Well-Sandra!" Cat is about to answer me when a tall, blue-eyed, women with dark brown hair walks in. I can't shake off how much she looks like Jade.

"Hello.." The women says smiling awkwardly. Cat hugs her tight and grins broadly.

"Guys...this is Sandra. She's Jade's mommy." Cat says happily.

Robbie and I don't hide our shock.

"How..what.." Robbie stutters. I'm also shocked, but also angry.

"How could you leave Jade? And just come back while she's not even conscious." I say quite boldly. Cat frowns and moves away from Sandra.

"You must be Beck. Cat told me all about you." She said a lot more calmly then I want her to. I give her my best Jade glare. I know how much it hurts Jade to not have real a mom, or a father.

"I know you're probably mad, and I know Jade is, but I left for a reason. I pressed charges on Earl for beating me and trying to kill me when Jade was four, I was put into the Witness Protection Program and they moved me to Florida, and changed my name, my real one is Kim West. I tried to take Jade with me, but he had never hurt her and I was in trouble with the law for other things. I always tried to contact Jade, but they said they couldn't risk Earl finding me. I didn't know Earl would ever hurt Jadelyn, but I was wrong." The women said taking my hand and smiling.

"Please forgive me, I want to be here for Jadelyn now that I finally can be." She's actually begging me. I expected Jade's mom to be a rude, uncaring, gank, but apparently I was wrong.

"Yeah, Jade would want you here." I say quite astounded.

* * *

After an hour of talking, I think I'm starting to like Jade's mom. She's a lot like Jade when Jade's being sweet. I've already heard tons of stories about Jade's childhood, and Cat and I have told stories to help Kim keep up with Jade's life. André showed up 30 minutes ago and was informed about Jade's mom, even he seems to like her. I can't explain to Cat how happy I am that she found Jade's mom, it's amazing.

Andre's in the middle of telling a story when my phone rings. Everyone turns to look at me and I shrug.

"Sorry, I'll go take it outside." I say as I slip out the door and into the hall.

"Hello?" Tori's voice greets me.

"Oh hey, where are you?" I respond.

"In the lobby. I wanna talk to you." Tori says and I'm a little confused.

"Ohkay, sure thing." I say hanging up.

* * *

Kim P.O.V.

It's only been a minute or so since Beck left, and Andrés finished his story. I'm so happy for my Jadelyn. Her friends are lovely, and Cat's told me how in love her and Beck are, she even told me about the cold coffee. I go to reach for my purse when I realize it's in my car, I must have been in such a hurry to see Jadelyn I forgot it.

"I forgot my purse in the car, I'll be right back." I say quickly walking downstairs to the lobby. I stop when I see a skinny brunette talking to Beck. I've been known to eavesdrop, and since this is my daughter's boyfriend, I have a right to.

"Beck, we both know Jade isn't waking up. I know you want to think she is, we all do, but it's been long enough. This is gonna be hard on everyone, especially us. I know Jades who normally comforts you, but it's me now, and I want you to know that I love you, more then friends. I'll be there for you, and we won't fight like you and Jade do. I'll hold your hand through the whole grieving stage." The skinny brat says and grabs Beck's face to kiss him.

He pushes her away, and although his back's turned to me, I can tell he's mad.

"Tori, how dare you?! Jade _is_ going to wake up, and obviously it won't be too _hard_ on you if you're going to steal her boyfriend, and you haven't been comforting me, you've barely been to the hospital. You _can't_ possibly _love _me if we aren't dating, and you know nothing about me. Jade and I never really fight, it's all fake. There isn't going to be a grieving stage, because she won't die, but if there was, it would never end. I will never date anyone but Jade." He said turning and walking back towards Jade's room.

"How can you choose a selfish gank like her over me! Even her own parents hate her!" This Tori girl yells. I feel my own blood boil, and I see Beck turn around.

"Get out." He says before walking away with clenched fists. I feel horrible for Beck, but even worse for Jade. This Tori girl seems mad, and I can see tears forming in her eyes. I walk towards her as she walks out and grab her arm once we're outside.

"What!" She snaps at me, she looks really mad.

"Tori, right? Well I'll be happy to let you know, I'm Jade's mother. And I love her." I say smugly looking down at her. I see her eyes get wide and laugh.

"I'll let you know this since my daughter can't, Beck and Jade are perfect together. And if I ever hear or see you even talking to Beck again, Jade and myself will come and find you, and make sure no one else can. Have a nice night Tori." I say before slapping her hard across the cheek.

I watch as she gasps and runs away, probably to her car. I walk out to my own and grab my purse, before heading back inside. I've missed California, and I've missed Jadelyn more than anything.

* * *

Yay for Jade's mommy! And haha Tori! Hope you loved this chapter as much as I did! :D Something special is gonna happen next chapter ;D

xoxo Kitten


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys, just me :) I know this isn't an update, sorry, but it's CONTEST TIME!

We're having two contests, yay!

The first one will be for an idea. Who ever reviews or PM's me with the best idea for Jade and Beck getting back together wins a couple prizes. 1. I'll follow and favorite you as an author 2. I'll follow and favorite one of your stories 3. I'll mention you in the chapter! You don't have to give me your real name, but any name and character of your description for the characters to 'bump into'.

The second contest is for a name. Beck is gonna buy Jade a bunny! SO I need a name, who ever gives the best name gets the same prizes as above.

So hurry up and get your ideas in! The contest ends Tuesday at 12 p.m. Eastern Time.

Good Luck! ;D


	10. Those Eyes

Contest has ended! The bunnies name has been chosen by the lovely ScottyBgood! And Jade and Beck's back together scene has been chosen by tiffyb84! Yay! Here's the next update ;D And what do you guys think of Kim's point of view now?

* * *

Kim P.O.V.

Beck, Cat, and me were kicked-out of the hospital around 11 so we headed our separate ways, except me and Cat. Cat's parents had decided I could stay at their house since Jade normally staid anyways. It still wasn't real for me that I was back in California, with out Earl or Jade. I was really happy that Jade's friends were supporting her, except Tori, but she didn't count.

As I pulled into Cat's drive way I suddenly felt really tired. I yawned and got out of the car, following Cat inside to finally rest.

"Hello Mrs. West." A short brunette woman said hugging me. A tall man stood next to her and shook my hand.

"We're so sorry. I know it's been hard for Cat, we can't imagine how it is for you." She says smiling sadly.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, your daughter is wonderful to Jade." I say smiling at young Cat.

They lead me up to my room and I set my suitcase down, the other 5 suitcases are still in the trunk of my car, but they can stay there until I have a place to live. When Jadelyn I plan on moving us back into her fathers house. Changing all the locks, refurnishing it, making good memories in it.

* * *

By 8 a.m. everyone collected back in the waiting room. As Cat and I walked inside we saw Beck walking away from Jade's room and into the waiting area.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting down in a chair. It was clear if Beck left that no one was allowed in. That boy never left her side.

"Something was happening. They said I had to leave." He said shrugging and sitting down next to Cat, who was next to me.

"Is Jadey okay?" Cat piped up looking at Beck. In only the few hours I'd spent with them, I already knew how much they loved Jade.

"I know she will." Beck said patting her head.

* * *

Beck P.O.V.

It's 9 a.m. and everyone gathered in the waiting room. I'm still flustered about Tori, I guess Jade was right. I sigh and put my head in my hands, this can't be real.

Suddenly the Doctor walks towards us and smiles. Everyone jumps from their seats and Dr. Faye smiles.

"You must be Mrs. West." She says shaking her hand.

"Yes, is Jade okay? Can we see her?" Kim asks what's on everyone's mind.

"Yes, she's actually about to wake up." The doctors says.

Kim and Cat hug, as do I and André. Robbie picks up Cat and kisses her, full on the lips.

I smirk, and quickly run to Jade's room. Mrs. West takes the seat closest to Jade, I next to her, and then André. On the other side is Cat and Robbie.

Mrs. West hugs me and we both take Jade's hand. I hear Jade groan, and she rolls her face towards us. Her eyes squeeze shut, then flutter open.

"Jade!" I say happily, I squeeze her hand lightly and I feel my heart skip a few beats as she opens her beautiful green-blue eyes.

* * *

Kim P.O.V.

Seeing Jadelyn's eyes open gave me strange sense of Déjà vu. I can remember very clearly the day she was born. Jadelyn August West. That was the happiest day of my life.

I smiled uncontrollably and kiss her cheek. She gazes at me and Beck questioningly and I look at Beck.

"Do you mind if I explain...alone?" I say. I feel bad making them leave, but I want to be alone when I explain my absence.

Beck nods and stands up, as do the others. As soon as the door swished closed, I sigh.

"Jade, I'm your mom. I know your mad, Beck already yelled at me for that, but I need you to let me explain why I had to leave." I say looking her in the eyes. I see tears starting to well, but she nods.

"Your father used to beat me, and when he tried to kill me the police put me in the Witness Protection Program. They made me move to Florida, change my name, everything. I tried to take you with me, but Earl had never hurt you, and I was in trouble for some other illegal things. I tried to contact you, I promise, but they wouldn't let me." I say, tears silently falling down my cheeks. Jade takes my hand and smiles.

"I forgive you." She says hugging me tight. I hug her back and sob into her shoulder. I've missed her so much.

* * *

Beck P.O.V.

When it's my turn to see Jade, alone, I feel my heart speed up. What if she hates me? I clutch the coffee in my hands and push the door open.

I walk in and see her sitting up, staring right at me.

Those eyes make me stop, They're just too much. I can see all the emotions just in her eyes. Those beautiful blue and green iris'.

"Jade-" "Beck-" We say at the same time. I come over and sit next to her, my palms are sweaty and I'm happy she didn't throw anything at me.

"My mom told me all about you." She says narrowing her eyes. All about me?

"She told me that you stayed her all night, and you kept bringing me coffee, and you kept talking about me, and when Tori tried to kiss you, you pushed her away." She says smiling at me as she takes the coffee. I smiled and take her free and kissing it. She pulls it away and shakes her head.

"Beck, I'm still so confused. Are we just friends? Are we gonna date? What's best for both of us?" She says frowning. I open my mouth to speak but shut it.

"We can figure that out when you're all better." I say stroking her soft hair. She smiles and hugs me, before I walk out and tell Cat to come in.

* * *

Jade's awake! YAY! There's gonna be a lot of drama next chapter! A LOT! Thanks for reviewing!

xoxo Kitten


	11. Tawny Walker Black

Jade P.O.V.

It's been three days since I've woken up. Life is hectic. Beck and my mother haven't left my side. Cat, André, and Robby visit me every day after school, and Cat brought me all my homework. Beck's been helping me with my homework, well more like doing it, and Cat and Robbie started dating. Cat told me she wouldn't date Robby until I was awake. I really love my friends.

Right now the boys are playing Rummy, Kit-Cat's coloring, and Mom's reading. I take one of Cat's extra coloring books and some crayon s and start coloring. My mom smiles at me and Beck smirks.

"This whole coma thing isn't gonna turn you into Cat, right?" He jokes ruffling my hair. I swat at his arm and frown.

"No, not even Robbie could handle two Cat's." I tease the redhead as she sticks out her tongue at me. I hug her lightly and as I sit back down the doctor walks in.

"Good news Jade, you're free to go. I just need you and your mother to sign these." She says handing us each a clipboard. I read it over very quickly and sign my name before handing it back. I've been dying to get out, the only of my injuries that hasn't healed is my ribs, but they'll be fine soon. As Dr. Faye walks out.

"Yay!" Everyone collectively celebrates. I grin and get out of the bed, readjusting my clothes before following everyone outside. We all drive to my house, my mother and I will be staying here now. She's already found a new job, as a seamstress for a bridal company, and once my father is caught he will be in jail for 15 years, we have our own house. My mom says she's redecorated everything, except my room, and that I'll love it. Beck says he also has a surprise gift for me, but he won't tell me.

* * *

"Welcome home Jadelyn." My mom says kissing my cheek before walking to unlock the door. I get my small bags from the back seat and follow her inside with my friends behind me.

"Wow." I say looking around the house. It used to be so plain and manly, now it's very homely. Every room has new paint and new furniture, it's amazing. I throw my stuff upstairs and I'm about to come back downstairs when everyone stops me in the hall.

"Your surprise is in the guest room." Beck says taking my wrist. I assume he didn't take my hand because he's scared. He's been so good to me that I'm thinking of taking him back. I just need to prove to myself we're both ready. I walk into the room and hear a rustling. I look the left side and scream.

"You got me a _bunny_!" I say jumping on Beck. He catches me and laughs, as does everyone else.

"I knew you'd like it." He says setting me down so I can go pet it.

"It's a baby girl, she's only a few months." My mom says sitting on the bed. Cat and I sit in the large play-pennish cage to pet the bunny. She hops toward me and into my lap. I stroke it's white, black, and brown pelt happily.

"She's so cute. Thanks Beck." I say looking up at Beck and smiling. He shrugs and pets the rabbit's head before standing up.

"So, what are you naming it?" He asks tilting his head. I igh and think, naming isn't really my thing.

"Hmm...how about...Tawny...Tawny Walker Black." I say picking my bunny up proudly.

"Remember who you are, Tawny." I say laughing as I set her down.

"That's from Simba!" Cat squeals happily.

"Yes, Cat." I say patting her blazing red hair.

* * *

Beck P.O.V.

It's around 8 when Cat, Andre, and Robbie leave. I stay later, I'm not ready to leave Jade yet.

"So, you liked your present?" I asks smiling as I take a bite of popcorn Jade's mom made.

"Yes, how could you tell?" She teases shoving my chest playfully. I laugh and take Jade's hand holding it up.

"Jade...what's up with us?" I finally ask setting down her hand and looking at her seriously.

"I don't know. We obviously still like each other but...Why didn't you open the door?" She asks. The hurt in her eyes make me want to cry.

"I thought we needed a break. I didn't expect it to be this long though. I thought we'd make up by Monday, but you didn't contact me so I figured you wanted space." I say shrugging and looking down. I really hate myself for leaving her like I did.

"I just..I wanted you to come after me. I couldn't stand thinking you didn't need me anymore." She says her eyes tearing up. I take her hands and raise her chin to look at me.

"I'll always need you Jadelyn." I say kissing her quickly. SHe doesn't pull away so I do.

"I've missed you Beck." She says hugging me tightly. I stroke her hair and smile.

"I missed you too." I say.

"So, will you be my boyfriend again?" She teases, pulling a lock of my hair.

"If you stop doing that, yes." I joke kissing her cheek.

And when I fall asleep later that night, I'm finally happy. Jade's mine again.

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews! Lots of drama next chapter...

xoxo Kitten


	12. Look Who's Back

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for being so inactive :( I have a new story! It's called The Oliver's. You should check it out ;D Also I will be away from Tonight until the 26th ish... Sorry in advance

* * *

Jade P.O.V.

The next day, Beck and I sit on the floor, my new pet hopping around the room. I giggle as Tawny hops onto the loveseat and knocks all the pillows off. The little fuzzball sure causes a mess, but she also brought a lot of joy.

"Want something to drink?" I asks Beck, trying to stand up. I wince as I feel the movement pull at my ribs.

"No. You sit. I'll get you coffee." Beck says kissing my forehead and standing up. I watch him wander into the kitchen and sigh. I hate not being able to do anything. I'm a strong independent women. I don't need anyone taking care of me. Beck returns with two coffees, handing me mine in my favorite black cup.

"Thanks, babe." I say kissing him as he sits down. I'm really getting used to my mom being around, but now she's working 9-3 so I don't see her as much. I'm about to go get Tawny off the loveseat when I see she's sleeping.

"Awweeee, how cute." I whisper to Beck as he sips his coffee. He nods and watches the sleeping bunny, as do I. I stand to get up when there's a knock on the door. I raise my eyebrows and look at Beck.

"Where we expecting someone?" I ask hoping I've forgotten someone was coming over. Beck shrugs and gets up as well.

"I'll get the door, you put Tawny in her cage." Beck says and I nod. I pick up Tawny and start walking up the stairs. I hear the door open and hear someone yell, then I hear a gun shot.

I open my mouth to scream, but quietly close my bedroom door and pull out my phone. I open my window as I dial 911. I bust out the screen and set it under my bed as I hear heavy steps on the stairs. I slip out the window with my phone to my ear and Tawny in one arm and I shut the window.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?" I hear a man say. My heart beats fast as I walk on the ledge towards the other side of the house. We have a latter by the garage.

"My name is Jade, my dad showed up with a gun and shot my boyfriend, I'm currently on the roof." I say and then give them my address. I clutch Tawny tight in my right arm and set my phone in my back pocket. I slowly lower myself down the latter. I don't have time to think about if Beck..No. I have to get away first. I run to my neighbors house and knock quietly. Mrs. Roberson always hated us, but now that she knows what was going on at my house she tolerates me.

"Jade? What's-" She starts to ask but I push past her and close the door, locking it tight. She gives me a glare and opens her mouth to speak but I take her arm and drag her to the back of the house.

"My dad showed up to my house. He has a gun. The police are on their way." I say in a quiet voice as tears stream down my facve. I guess I didn't realize I was crying.

"Oh dear, let's go down in the basement then." The elderly woman says and we rush to her cellar. I hear a knocking on the front door and feel the tears come harder. If I die it's okay, but I can't let this lady die. I'm about to go face my dad when I hear the sirens.

A few minutes later I'm in the ambulance next to Beck crying my eyes out.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and cliffhanger.

You're really gonna hate me because I'm going to NY tomorrow and won't be back until the 27th :(


	13. Heart Break

I am soooo sorry for not updating! You probably hate me for that cliff hanger, sorry!

* * *

Jade P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to a white room, one that was all too familiar from my last visit here. Only this time, I wasn't the patient. I turned to my side to see that I was laying next to Beck on the hospital bed, some how I had gotten up here and managed not to pull any wires. I looked down at Beck's face and started to cry. This was all my fault, all mine. I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped my head around to see my mom, Cat, and André. My mom had her hand on my shoulder so I relaxed and tried to stop crying.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry." My mom said wrapping an arm around me. I hugged her back and tried so hard to refrain from crying harder. I saw Cat's eyes were red from crying and André looked miserable. After my mom sat back down I sat up in the bed and looked briefly at Beck again before looking at my friends.

"Your father...Earl...Is in jail. We have to go to court, but not just yet. Tawny is safe and André and I decided to let you sleep here last night... we thought it best." My mother said calmly , but I could hear the hate in her voice when she said my father's name. I couldn't help but wish it was me who had opened the door, so Beck could have gotten away. I could only put small pieces of yesterday night together, I remember hearing the gun go off and running with the bunny to my neighbors house...and that's it.

"I have to leave now, but André and Cat are staying as long as they like. When you do come home Cats allowed to stay with us as long as you like." My mother said smiling at Cat as she talked. I smiled through the last tears and let my mom kiss my cheek before she left.

"Jadey...I-was-so-worried-and-I-still-am-but-Beck- is-hurt-and-it-could-have-been-you-ohmygodd." Cat sputters as she leaps up and hugs me. I squeeze the little red-head tight around her waist as I hug her back. I guess I never realized how much my friends cared about me and Beck. It was weird to feel needed by someone besides Beck.

"It's okay Kit-Cat, Beck's going to be okay.." I say trying to convince Cat, as well as myself. André stands up to join the group hug and it becomes a mess of hugging and crying. When we finally break apart and compose ourselves André is the first to talk.

"Beck's parents said they were on their way...Jade...they already hated you... I can't imagine what it's like now. Cat and I are here for you though." He says looking towards the window. I bite my lip and slide off the bed. I look down at my messy outfit and look at a bag Cat hands me.

"Extra clothes and stuff." She says brushing a piece of hair from my face. I stroll into the bathroom and 5 minutes later I emerge showered and ready to go. Sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt is what I settle on, there's no need to try to be pretty today.

Just as we've all gathered our things and are about to go down to the Cafeteria, Beck's parents walk in. His dad's face drops and his mother turns red. She practically lunges at me but Mr. Oliver holds her back. There's a bunch of swearing and yelling until André practically carries me out the door. I huff as the door closes and look at André. He's about to say something when I beat him to it.

"Thank you. I needed to get out of there." I say looking down at the floor. Thanking people isn't one of my strong suits. André looks shocked but Cat smiles. I take Cat and André's hands and we walk down the many hallways to the lunch room. I don't realize how hungry I am until I put the first bite of salad in my mouth and it's gone in a minute. I'm still hungry by the time I finish a salad, sandwich, and a pudding. I lean back in my chair and the three of us talk until 1 p.m. I make André go check to make sure Beck's parents have left before we head back to the room. André comes running back and I raise my eyebrows, confused.

"Something's wrong with Beck, there's a bunch of doctors and nurses in there and they won't let us in. I feel my heart drop and look at Cat. I hear the sob and don't realize it's mine until I hit the floor because I can't stand. Cat and André kneel next to me and stroke my back, people walking around us in the middle of the hallway. Eventually we sit in the waiting room, no one stops crying.

"I just got him back, I can't lose him again." I sob to my friends as I bury my head in Cat's hair. It seems like days, but it's only two hours before a doctor comes in. He explains that a fragment of the bullet was still stuck inside of Beck, and it had moved towards his heart so they had to remove it. He said that Beck would be fine, but we couldn't see him until the morning. We all know there's no sense in waiting around until morning, plus they'll kick us out, so we all head to André 's car to go home. André stays until my mom get home, to explain the days events, before he leaves. The house is quiet as we all splay out in the living room, no one knowing what to say. Eventually it gets dark out and Cat and I retreat to my room to finally get some sleep, but I can't sleep, the nightmare's are terrible.

* * *

Thanks for all your support guys! You're the best :D

xoxo Kitten


	14. Good morning

Hey guys, long time no update :( I will be very active this weekend, but I don't know what the future holds. Bare with me, I promise to try to update sooner!

* * *

Several times through out the night I wake up screaming Beck's name, crying, and thrashing in bed. Each time Cat sooths me, calming me down and telling me it's okay. By the third time at 1 a.m. she gives me one of the many pills my doctor prescribed me, and I don't wake again until 9 a.m. or later.

Cat is not in the room, but I hear shuffling around downstairs and figure it's Cat and my mother. I roll (literally) out of bed, landing on my hands and knees, I wince as I hit my knees on the hard wood, and I stand up and slowly make the trudge across the hall to my bathroom. I inspect myself in the mirror and frowned. My hair looked like a group of raccoons were living in it, my eyes are puffy and red, and my face is broke out. I groan in self-loathing and finally turn the water on.

As I wait I inspect the tragedy that is my face until I think the water is hot enough. I step in and sigh as the hot water hits my sore body, even though it's been about five days since I've woke up and the healing is still in-progress. Every time I breathe my ribs hurt, literally everything I do hurts. It is getting better though, and soon I'll be back to normal. After I get out of the shower I check my phone to see it's been 20 minutes, oops. I check to see if I have any messages, and sigh. No one texts me but Beck, but now he isn't texting me, Tori and André and even Robbie are. I send short, snappy responses, not feeling up to dealing with their sympathy.

I look back in the mirror and see a note Beck had left me a while ago, written in chalk made for glass.

"Good morning Gorgeous :)."

Beck had first texted her that the day the became "official' and last year when she had been a little self-conscious about my appearance, Beck had taken it upon himself to remind me every morning that I was beautiful.

I can't believe he's in the hospital, possibly dying, because of me, because I'm a fuck-up. I cry as I bring the brush through my hair and inspect my face. The cut on my cheek is scabbing over finally, the bruise on my broken jaw is still blueish, my nose was straight again (they had to reset it), and the bruise on my temple was yellowing. I was a mess. I didn't bother putting concealer on, I would just cry it off.

After 10 minutes of self inspecting and crying, I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel and walk to my bedroom. I grab under garments, sweatpants, and a Paramore shirt before heading back to my bathroom. I'm just about to change when i feel a wetness between my legs.

Shit.

I hurry to pull my underwear on and get a pad on, but by the time I do my white towel looks like Japan's flag. Fricking periods. I cry even more, most people don't know I'm not just a tyrant on my period, but I'm also needy and whiny. I yell more than usual, but I also beg for Beck to never leave my side. It's sickening.

By the time I'm dressed and cleaned up and presentable it's 10:40. I grumble all the way down the stairs and throw my towel into the wash before sitting down at the table across from Cat. She smiles at me but I see the concern in her brown eyes. My mom sets a bowl of cereal in front of me and I smile.

"I started my period." I say with sarcastic happiness. Cat and my mom groan and I giggle.

"You're early..maybe it's all the stress and healing?" Cat says, which shocks me because it sounds reasonable. She's my best friend, so of course she knows my period schedule, ours are synched up. My mom nods, agreeing with Cat.

"Well, either way it sucks." I say and take a bite of cereal. I have to be careful when I eat, after breaking my jaw talking hurts, chewing is a bitch. I gulp down my cereal, honestly not chewing much, and stand up.

"So, who's taking me to the hospital?" I ask actually optimistic. It's ironic, I hate hospitals, but I really can't wait to see Beck. Cat stands and grabs her keys, as does my mom. I grab my bag and follow both outside.

"I am working today so that I can take week days off to watch you, Cat and I are taking turns watching you each day. I can work from home most of the time and Cat has already talked and you will be doing your assignments from home, and Cat will be too when she's watching you." My mom says smiling as she kisses my cheek and gets in her Ford Focus. I appreciate their concern, but I feel like I'm being babbied.

"Let's go Kit-Cat." I say trying to smile as I get in the passenger side.

* * *

This was short, but next chapter will be Badeful!

xoxo Kitten


End file.
